1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical distribution apparatus, and in particular, to electrical distribution apparatus, such as for example, for photovoltaic systems. The disclosed concept also relates to enclosures for electrical distribution equipment.
2. Background Information
Photovoltaic systems convert solar energy to electrical power and distribute the electrical power to, for example, electric devices or a power grid. In more detail, a photovoltaic system generally includes solar panels which convert the solar energy into direct current power. Well known photovoltaic systems also include electrical distribution equipment, such as an inverter which converts the direct current power to alternating current power, and other alternating current (“AC”) distribution components. The electrical distribution equipment may also include a transformer, which steps up or steps down the alternating current voltage, communication components, control components, and other optional distribution equipment.
In prior photovoltaic systems, the electrical distribution equipment has been installed in a non-standardized manner. For example, in some photovoltaic systems, the electrical distribution equipment is installed in an electrical yard. In other photovoltaic systems, some of the electrical distribution equipment is installed beneath the solar panels while the rest of the electrical substation equipment is installed in an electrical yard. However, due to this non-standardized approach, the layout of the electrical distribution equipment must be uniquely considered in the design of each photovoltaic system. Additionally, each component of the electrical distribution equipment must be individually installed at the site of the photovoltaic system.
There is room for improvement in electrical distribution apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in enclosures for electrical distribution equipment.